I'll Be Your Everything, If You'll Be Mine
by DearAgony1015
Summary: Axel finds Roxas when he is trying to escape the gang that has tormented him for a long time. Can Axel get Roxas to trust him? And will he be able to protect Roxas when the gang refuses to let him go? Rated mature for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters

A small boy, not possibly over the age of seventeen, ran down the street stumbling over the long black cloak he had wrapped around himself, shadowing his face. Every once in a while he would glance backwards at the dark empty street behind him, looking for something that wasn't yet there. He stumbled and fell whimpering in pain as blood oozed from a wound from his shoulder that looked as if though it was made from a bullet. Rain was now steadily pouring from the sky, and he shook from cold in fear as he stumbled to his feet. Sending a despairing glance backwards as he saw 3 figures seeming to appear out of nowhere. Whimpering he darted forward and ran down an alley, hearing the sound of footsteps pursuing him. There was a gate in front of him leading to the next street and he began to clamber up it, the rain making him slip. Finally reaching the top he attempted to jump the rest of the way down when his foot caught on the top sending him falling down head first. There was a sickening crack as his skull smashed into the ground and his last thought before his world went black was "Please let them just kill me."

Axel pov.

The sound of rain pounding on the roof woke me up. I never was much of a heavy sleeper. I got up stretching my arms out and groaning as my bones cracked. I opened the door to my balcony stepping out, leaning my head back an allowing the rain to roll down my face. Stepping forward I leaned up against the railing closing my eyes. Frowning I opened my eyes hearing I clanging sound below. Looking down I saw a small figure in a black cloak struggling to climb over the chain fence leading towards the next street. As I watched in horror, he went to vault over the top and his foot got caught up in the top of it. He then began to plummet head first towards the ground. There was a sickening crack as his head connected with the concrete. Without a second thought I ran towards the stairs leading towards the ground and flew down them and over to the figure. I gently turned him over, and noticed how young the face was. Just as I had noticed that I noticed how adorable the face was. Stop it Axel I thought he needs your help. Leaning down I gathered him up in my arms and stood up. Just as I was about to turn around, something on the other side of the fence caught my eye. For a second I thought I saw three similarly black figures fading back into the night. They were gone as soon as I saw them though, and the boy in my arms stirred slightly, dragging my attention back to him. I turned around and hurriedly walked back towards my apartment. The 3 figures were out of my mind as soon as I stepped through the door.

Hello everyone! This is my replacement story for My Sacrifice, which I may still be continuing at a later date. I will try to update this one regularly.

Anyways! Until next time!

-DearAgony


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in it

Roxas POV

I felt myself coming away from the deep dreamless sleep I had been in. I was aware of a sharpening aching sensation somewhere in the back of my head. With a great effort I opened my eyes trying to remember what had happened. I was lying in a bed I was unfamiliar with. The blankets were satin and a deep red. The walls were white and without anything on them. Panic began to set in my mind as I remembered. "I fell and black out. They've got me" Glancing down horridly I saw with surprise that my clothing remained on, and I was unbound. Shaking, I moved back up against the headboard as the door began to open. I was shocked by who stepped through though. It wasn't Michael, with his cold, heartless eyes, and cruel smirk. It was a different man. He was probably around the age of 19. He had bright red hair that stood up despite gravity in spikes. His eyes were a striking emerald green, and he had to black tear drop tattoos underneath them. What shocked me the most though was the visible concern on his face. He held up his hands in front of him, as if warding off an attack, and flashed me a soothing smile.

"It's ok. I'm not going to harm you"

"W-who are you? Where the hell am I?"

"My name is Axel. You're at my house. I saw you slam your head jumping over that gate. I brought you up here. You lost a lot of blood." He stepped forward and sat on the end of the bed, studying me cautiously. "What is your name?" 

I took in his gentle soothing eyes, the way he stepped so cautiously around me not to scare me. I knew though that it was all fake. He wanted something and asking my name was the first step. So I remained silent, glaring defiantly at him. I felt a quick flash of guilt when I saw the hurt in his eyes, but I pushed it away. He stood up, trying to hide it obviously by smiling cheerfully.

"Well!" He said "I suppose I'll leave you alone to get settled. There is a bathroom behind the door to your right. Towels in the cabinet. If you need anything just call out" Then he turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Hi everyone! So far I am quite enjoying writing this story! I hope you all are enjoying reading it. I know the chapters are short, but they come out in miniature bursts of inspiration. I'm trying to update as fast as possible though!

Reviews are loved!

-DearAgony1015


End file.
